Sick Sango
by Hadley T
Summary: Sango first gets a fever, then there's a snow fight and lastly a needed confession? SangoMiroku Pairing Nice Fluffy-ness Fic :D Please R
1. Sango's Sick!

AN: I dont own InuYasha sadly :( sniff   
  
Yay my first Miroku/Sango Fic! This was supposed to be a One Shot fiction but i think im gonna add another chapter or two.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Doctor Miroku & Sick Sango   
  
Sango opened the sliding door as she gazed out apon a cold feudal winter storm. The gusts of wind pressed against Sango's clothes. She shivered. 'Gods is it cold out! Thankfully or maybe not Houshi-sama convinced the women of this home to let us stay'. With that thought Sango felt a surge of jelousy go through her. ' Why? Why am i having feelings for that pervert of a monk.?'   
  
"Oh well, i better close this door before i catch a cold" Sango muttered. She kept her thoughts to herself and walked over to her futon. "Is there something wrong Sango?" Miroku asked. "No Houshi-sama" Simple gestures like that made Sango happy. She felt cared for especially by the person she loved. But sadly that person didn't know that. "Well good night, Sango" Miroku blew out the candle and settled in for a cold winters night. Sango wispered when she thought he was asleep, "Good night Miroku"  
  
Miroku was awakened early into the night by coughs and shivering coming from Sango. "Sango?" He shook her slightly. "Hey Sango please wake up!". Sango woke up to Miroku hovering over her and with the little energy she had left she raised her arm, "Miroku what are you--". Sango was just too sick to get into a fight with Miroku. She dropped her arm and used her hand to cover the coughes she was making. "Don't worry Sango i'll help you get better." Miroku had to think, she might have a fever. So he placed his hand on Sango's forehead. Sango jumped at his touch but calmed down. 'Aie! She does have a fever.' thought Miroku. "Sango, i'll be right back. Im going to get you some medicine."   
  
Miroku rushed down the hall. Into Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha's room. (AN: Don't ask why i have InuYasha & Kagome in their own room and Miroku and Sango in their own room. lol Dont ask!) He slammed the door open and called Kagome's name. "Kagome! Sango has a fever. We need your medicine!" Miroku woke everyone up while gasping for air. "Here." Kagome handed him the little pink bottle, "Miroku take good care of Sango" . With a nod of his head Miroku ran out of the room and to the Sevants quarters of the home. "I need your help!" Miroku shouted.   
  
When Miroku came back to Sango she was having cough fits and she was sweating. "Sango, im back now." All Sango did was groan in response. She had no energy left in her to talk. Miroku put the cold compress on her head hoping to bring down the fever. He spooned her the pink fluid into her mouth. All Miroku could do was wait for some affect from the medicine to happen. Then 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. The maid came in and delivered the miso soup. "Thank you" Miroku replied as the servant bowed and then quitely closed the door. Miroku had the tiniest urge to go flirt with the young maid but cosidered it not the time. Miroku could here the young woman walk down the hall untill her footsteps were no more.   
  
When Sango's face was turning back to her original color. "Sango, Sango? How are you feeling?" Miroku asked in concern. "Houshi-sama! What are you doing!!" Miroku was again watching over Sango for any signs of recovery. "Nothing Sango! Really Nothing!" Miroku backed up. Sango sat up in bed, "Then why are you leaning over me! You are such a pervert!" She raised her hand ready to slap him. Miroku's mind was spinning. 'She doesn't remember her terrible fever?' Thankfully the fever was down but it hurt Miroku that she was yelling at him. "Sango, no you were very sick and i was just trying to make you better. Ive been checking every ten minutes to see if your skin was turning less pale and seeing if you were recovering from your fever. "Oh", Sango felt bad now. She lowered her hand yet again that night to the monk. Her fever still alittle in control of her did something that the normal Sango would never do. She went over and hugged Miroku and snuggled into his lap. " I'm sorry Miroku......Actualy Ive always wanted to call you that". Miroku was shocked but also felt relieved that Sango was feeling better.   
  
He brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and gazed down apon Sango's sleeping face. How he loved her so but still so afraid to tell the demon exterminator the truth. He held onto this precious moment they were sharing and held to it tight. He hugged Sango and just wished that his love would be returned as he craddled her in his arms. Miroku finally decided to place her back into her own futon. He gently laid her down and then procided to go to his bed. Tomorrow they would go back to their old relationship the one neither of them wanted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soo? How is it so far?? This will be another short fic probably only 2 or 3 chapters long. Ooh please R&R! x   
  
Sorry this is a bad fic i made it at 12:30 in the morning because i couldn't sleep . 


	2. Snow Fight

Hi im back with the second chapter . Thank you all for such nice reviews! I reread the first chapter and thought Miroku was alittle OOC but his normal character will appear through this chapter. Well at least i tried to...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango Sick Chap 2  
  
Sango woke to a beautiful winter morning. The snow was coated on the hills like a blanket on a sleeping child. (AN:Hehe ;; Sorry just had to add that sentance) She sat up and smiled at her surroundings. It felt like the storm had passed and what was left was beauty. She gazed over at Miroku. He looked exausted and what with the night he had she would expect it. But that didn't stop her from waking him up. Sadly she had to because sooner or later InuYasha would come barging in expecting them to be ready to leave. She nudged his arm, "Houshi-sama? Are you awake". "Grngh. Sango just a few more minutes please." Miroku turned over and pulled the covers over him. "Come on Houshi-sama. Please wake up." She shook him arm slightly rougher this time. Miroku waved his hand at Sango hoping she'd let him have his sleep. Getting annoyed Sango shoved Miroku out of his futon.  
  
"What the--?? Sango!" Miroku rubbed his eyes and looked around. Hehe Sango only had her Yukata on and it was slightly open. He scooted over and snaked his hand over to her behind. Without another thought Sango grabbed her Boomerang (AN: Ive heard it called all these different names but i guess not to confuse people ill just call it the boomerang. If anyone knows the correct name please tell me!) and bopped him on the head. "Aww Sango.." Miroku yawned and rubbed his head, "Why did you wake me up anyway?"  
  
"Well i was guessing you would rather have me wake you up instead of that noisy hanyou." Sango stated. "How kind of you Sango. Shouldn't you be getting ready? Anyway now really i must be off." Miroku got up and left the room. "Ehh? Why that--!!" Sango raised her fist. ' That womeniser probably went off to go find some girls to flirt with!' Sango stood up about to run after him untill a thought hit her. 'He wont want me there to bother him..I just get in the way. I mean come on Sango what would he want with an ugly scarred demon slayer like you when he could have beautiful young women.' She bowed her head and sat back down. 'He would have already asked me to bare his child but i guess i wasnt what he was looking for.' She slid into her own world gathering her thoughts about the monk.  
  
Miroku entered the room fully dressed and looked down at Sango. She was curled up in a ball with Kirara next to her. Sango brushed her hand on Kirara's fur petting her lightly. "Sango? I thought you were getting dressed?" Sango looked up, surprised to see Miroku. "Uh..well..no i guess i didn't get changed." Miroku looked at her and smiled, "Yea well i guess you didn't. Do you need any help?" Sango grabbed her boomerang, "Don't make me hit you" Giving him a fierce look. "Ok ok i'll leave, but hurry i already hear InuYasha yelling at Kagome." Quickly Miroku left the room giving Sango her space. Well at least thats what Sango thought. Miroku being the pervert he was left the door open just slightly but in the process moving his foot which made a sound coming from the floor. Sango grabbed her kimono and pulled it up to her chest. "HOUSHI-SAMAAAAAAAA!" "Eep" Miroku squeeled and ran for it. Sango was hoping not to have to run after him because of the fact that she had no clothes on. She slipped on her kimono and picked up Kirara. She walked out the door and found Miroku hiding behind InuYasha.  
  
"Houshi-sama come here" Sango said flatly. "No" Miroku squeeked. InuYasha shoved Miroku to Sango. "Don't be a baby Miroku." InuYasha grinned his fangs. 'Haha Miroku's gonna get it now.' Miroku covered his hands over his head waiting for the attack. But there was none. Sango couldn't bear to hit Miroku. He looked so innocent and soon guilt came over her and she lowered her hand. "Just go...." Miroku looked up in surprised. " But...I...thought..." Sango walked past him up to Kagome. "Alright so are we going to get anything to eat before we leave?"  
  
A few hours later they were on the road again unwillingly. InuYasha had forced them to continue their journey even in the snow. Kagome danced playfully around in the snow annoying InuYasha to no end. "Can you stop it already Kagome?" InuYasha yelled. "Hmph! You just don't like having fun do you?" She glared at him and continued to play with the snow. Kagome decided to teach InuYasha a little game called 'Snowball Fight'. 'Hehe he'll be so surprised!' With snowball in hand, Kagome threw the snowball at the back of the Hanyou's head. InuYasha froze, then he smiled a wicked smile. "Ooh Kagome!" He called and then spun around to hit Kagome square in the nose. "InuYasha!" She wrinkled her nose lettting the some of the snowfall off, "Thats it no more nice Kagome!" She reached down and gathered together a snow ball. InuYasha dodged her first attack, but let Kagome hit him the next time. "Haha! I got you InuYasha!"  
  
As the two fought against each other in the snow, Miroku and Sango just stood and watched. Kirara and Shippou ran out to InuYasha & Kagome. They wanted to play the game as well. All that was left not playing was Miroku and Sango. Sango giggled and bent down to pick up some snow, Miroku not noticing at all. She playfully dropped the snow on the top of his head. He laughed and wiped the snow off his head and then whispered to Sango, "This means war, you know?" He grinned and then started to put together another snow ball. The whole group was having a great time playing with the snow.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were in fierce competition. But it seemed that InuYasha was taking most of the blows. (AN: Yes this is a Miroku/Sango fic but i just had to add a little bit of Kagome & InuYasha fluff in here too hehe ;) As Kagome was running away from InuYasha's throws she hit into Sango. Sango fell foward on top of Miroku. "Oww!" Sango sat up ontop of Miroku, rubbing her head. "Oh Sorry Sango..Eheh" Kagome said apologeticly. "Hey i know you would come to me eventually" Miroku winked. Sango blushed and quickly got off Miroku. Her expression turned to annoyance but with the blush still on her face. "What are you talking about Houshi-sama!" She heard Kagome laughing in the background. Miroku got up off of the ground and brushed the excess snow off his shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha, can we please find some shelter I'm starting to get cold! My clothes are soaked too!" Kagome begged. InuYasha mumbled a "Feh" and motioned Kagome to get on his back. "Sango, Miroku & Shippou get on Kirara. I know a place we can get to but you guys have to keep up with me to get there. So they took off that cold feudal afternoon with feelings still not confessed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay so thats the end of Chapter 2! I wasn't sure if i wanted to end it here and now but as you can tell i've decided to end it next chapter. So stay around for the next and final chapter ! R&R too!! 


	3. The Confession

Hey hey! This is the last chapter! T-T Aww i miss it already. Hehe..Ok so on with the ending.  
Oh and thank you all so much for reviewing!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sick Sango Chap 3  
  
InuYasha led the group to a small hut at the edge of a lush and dense forest. Kagome got off InuYasha's back and followed the rest of the group inside. The walls were made of old wood and the ground, a large tatami mat. Kagome pulled out her matches and made a fire in the fireplace. "So i guess i'll sleep over there" Sango pointed to the corner of the little hut. "Aww Sango you don't want to come sleep with me?" Miroku gave her a wicked grin. "Shut it Houshi-sama. You want another hit?" Miroku shut up and moved over next to Kagome. "Kagome-sama how are you tonight." Miroku scooted close. InuYasha flexed his claws at Miroku and Sango had her boomerang up in the air.  
  
Miroku gulped, "Eheh..Ok maybe i'll go now." Miroku exited the hut. Sango felt especially guilty for being so rude to him. 'But he's such a pervert..but...but i shouldn't have talked to him that harshly.' "Heh well at least now we can all get some sleep." InuYasha said turning over in his futon and going to sleep. "Kagome i'm going to go check on him. It's late and I don't want him getting in any trouble." Kagome nodded her head and motioned with her hand to the door. "Thanks Kagome. I'll be back soon." Sango whispered as she left the hut.  
  
She found the Houshi-sama resting against a tree gazing up at the winter stars. Sango wrapped her clothes around her tighter. "Housh--" Miroku interrupted her. "Oh Sango, why are you out here?" He had a look on his face that made Sango's heart melt. Sango sunk to the ground on her knees. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to have you sleeping outside, especially when it's so cold out." Sango felt the wind against her back and wrapped her arms around her. "Sango come sit down by the tree. I promise I wont try anything." He smiled at her and patted the ground next to him. She scooted over just a little still keeping her eye on Miroku's hand. "Really Sango!" Miroku held up his hands, "I really wont try anything." Sango, finally giving up, sat down comfortably next to Miroku. "Houshi-sama, you don't have to stay out here tonight. I wouldn't want you to." Miroku looked up at Sango, "Sango its so nice to know that you care." he grabbed her hand in his. Sango blushed a deep red. "But really aren't the stars beautiful tonight? I dont think i would want to leave them." Sango's blush fading tightened her grip on Miroku's hand and scooted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. Miroku was surprised but relaxed and stared up at the night sky.  
  
"Yea they are pretty, aren't they?" Sango looked up at Miroku and smiled. "Ah Miroku I wish...!!" Sango covered her mouth. 'I called him Miroku!!' Miroku laughed, "You could have called me Miroku all along. I wouldn't have minded." She removed her hands and placed them back on the ground. "You can finish your sentance Sango." "Well i was just saying that i wish we had more nights like this." "Yes very true" Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Sango's face was covered yet again in a blush. "Well..uh..I think im going to go inside now." Sango wanted to get out before Miroku noticed her blush. Miroku knew that tonight was the night he had to tell Sango how he really felt. "Sango! Wait!" Sango was shocked as Miroku pulled her into his lap, arms embracing her. "I love you Sango! I wish we could just stop pretending we don't care because i can't take it!" Miroku held his breath, this was the moment. Eather his heart would be broken or it would become whole. "Miroku.." Sango looked teary eyed. She sat up in his lap and faced him. Without another thought she kissed him. A quick kiss but a kiss filled with love. "Oh Miroku i love you too!" She looked at him and smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. Miroku then brushed his lips against hers and thats how it staid for the rest of the night.  
  
The two staid in each others arms during that cold night. But off into the distance in the hut Kagome was starry eyed and gave InuYasha an 'I told you so' look. "Whaaat? Feh how was I supposed to know they loved each other!" Shippou looked at him and then turned to Kagome and said, "He's more of an Idiot that i thought!" Then Inuyasha hit him on the head.  
  
THE END  
  
The next morning Kagome woke with a high fever and shakes. "Kagome...KA-go-ME!" InuYasha was running around the room about to pull his hair out. "What do i do?? Kagome's Sick!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so thats the end! :D hehe tell me all what you think! Oh and atm its thunderstorming bad..Eep! Grabs Covers uhh.ummm..squeek read & review..please! . 


End file.
